Shadow Heart
by Zargon654
Summary: I Have seen so much in my life, and been called so many things; Son, Friend, Kind, Gentle, Determined, Fool, Cheater, Chosen, and even Dead. For years i have seen the world in all its splendor evolve and grow, but I have also see it crumble and fall into the pit of despair and desperation. But you see it wasn't always dark and malicious.
1. Burning Ash

**Hey Guys this is my first fanfiction i have ever posted and want some feedback. This is the first chapter of the betrayal fanfic Shadow Heart so i hope you enjoy.**

It all began that fateful day I was traveling back from the Kalos league. Gary, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Trip, Paul, Max, May, Iris, Cilan, and Me all decided to take the scenic route, through the mountains, to get back to Lumiose city where the airport was. Little did I know that it would be my downfall. Or the last time i would see my true friends and...first crush.

* * *

"Come on Ash! Whats taking you so long we've almost reached the city" 'Ugh...why did i agree to this...oh yeah...they used the puppy dog eyes' he mentally sighed. Those damn puppy dog eyes were always a weakness of his, and incidentally electric shocks. "I'ma coming, I'ma coming." He replied back. Speaking of electric shocks, his ever loyal Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder, happy to not be walking I might add. Anyway...as they started to get closer and closer to the city the path kept getting narrower and narrower and the fall became steeper and steeper. Soon it was a few mile drop, the good news however was that the path started to get wider and wider. 'Whew the path seems to be getting bigger...we might be getting closer to safety.' Just after he thought this however he stepped on a bad spot and started falling, He barely caught himself by grabbing the ledge and holding on for dear life not even daring to look down. "GUYS...HELP ME I'M GOING TO FALL". At once all eyes were on him and he thought he saw them having a conversation. 'Probably just deciding what course of action they will take'. Oh how naive he was, If he had been paying more attention he would have seen the looks on their faces. "Here Ash" Brock grabbed Ash's hand quite roughly. "Toss up your pokemon and Pikachu and they'll be safe while were lifting you up". 'Sounds like a good idea, wouldn't want them falling and getting hurt'. The logical side of Ash said as he threw his pokeballs up to Misty and Pikachu crawled up both Ash's and Brock's arms to rest on the platform above. Just then after everything was done and saw the look in Misty's eyes did he think something was up. "Brock aren't you going to lift me up?" Suddenly Trip pipped up "No Ash...you see...we want to tell you some things while we've got you in a position that's to our advantage." The shock was evident on Ash's face. "You see we've been wanting to tell you that you suck and we hate you" Paul said. "Your such a little kid" Iris added. "You are the ingredient that never goes with anything" Cilan interjected. "You were never meant for science" Clemont says with an indignant tone. "Your a disgrace to your pokemon" Misty says harshly. "You put people in danger way to many times without thinking" Brock added coldly. Ash looked at Serena with a pleading look before she turned away and started back down the path adding to the turmoil in Ash's mind as she went. Soon the others joined her, Brock did after he made sure Ash had a good grip on the ledge, and Misty after she stuffed the pokeballs in her bag, as well as Clemont trapping Pikachu in an electric proof glass container. "I don't know why i ever had a crush on such a heartless and cruel person" Serena finally said before the group left around the bend in the pathway and severed that last line of hope in Ash's mind. Ash's mind and heart didn't want to live anymore so they did the worst possible thing they could do in this situation; he let go. And for the first time in his life Ash Ketchum, the kind and gentle heart who came from pallet town...wanted to die. As he fell Ash had only one thing in his mind, 'Goodbye'. Finally as the ground grew closer he shut his eyes and lost consciousness never to be seen by any human for more than five years.

* * *

Most people said he commited suicide...others say he was kidnapped...however all of them could agree that...Ash Ketchum disappeared that day. And no one knew his true fate. Except for one large and angry horse like pokemon residing in her chambers.

 **Kind of short right? I have been debating how I wanted to write this and came up with this idea...I hope you like it. I want to give a shout-out to 11JJ11 who inspired me to start writing my own fanfiction and suggest you go try some of her fantastic works. Also i will need some OC submissions by chapter four for some of his new friends.(I will use four) Please make sure to include 6 pokemon they use and their moves(Be Realistic with the move set, No more than eight moves total) as well as a general description of what they look like. Each of the four will have one and only one mega evolving pokemon that will be used later. In the story so make sure to include that. I already have Ash figured out so dont worry about it. This is me signing off for the night so I will catch you all later.**

 **-Zargon564-**


	2. Despair and Darkness

**Welcome back to another wonderful chapter of Shadow Heart. I can't wait for you to see whats going to happen next, or maybe you've figured it out from my very subtle clue last chapter. Any-who lets get this show on the road.**

* * *

'Pain...so...much...pain' Was Ash's first thought as he regained consciousness.

'So if I can feel pain i am probably not dead, so where am I.

Ash then began to notice how comfortable the bed was and how nice the covers felt on his naked chest...wait...Ash sat upright so quick that it put quick attack to shame and of course didn't realize there was a light there...CRASH...The light bulb had shattered and glass went flying everywhere.

Almost immediately afterward noise was heard coming from his left through a set of doors.

The room was about the size of a small church and was equipped with state of the art appliances and another door to his right that must belong to the bathroom he mused...massaging his bruised head.

The set of doors started opening and in came...'a teenage girl'... as she entered more of her features became apparent and Ash's mouth started to hang open.

She was 6ft, had not quite gold but just as dazzling hair, green eyes and was quite the looker.

Now Ash was openly criticized about being dense, but he wasn't. You see back when Ash was in middle school bullies became a frequent thing, and everyone knows that bullies always have one person they target. In this case the bully was named Josh and was big for his age and the victim well... her name was Leaf Green. Leaf Green was one of the cutest girls anyone had ever seen, and man did he treat her like scum. In fact he treated her so badly that she started crying everyday after school behind the gym, with her friend eevee. Ash had gotten too competitive one day and had literally thrown a ball so hard at someones face during PE that it had burst, this of course resulted in him having to clean the gym. As he was emptying the trash cans into the dumpster he heard her sniffling, and him being the ever curious boy went to check it out and saw her with her face buried in her eevee friend's fur. He dropped what he was doing and pulled her into a hug. After a few minutes she began to calm down and he approached the subject of why she was crying very carefully and the look of fury that entered his eyes after he heard what was going on was unparalleled. He took the girl back to the orphanage she lived at not caring about his punishment for leaving early and determined to fix everything for the poor girl that had a broken heart. The next day he followed her around secretly and waited for the bully to strike. Recess rolled around and the Josh had found her...he threw all of her stuff on the ground calling her lots of words Ash didn't know but by the way he was saying them Ash knew they they were hurtful words that should never be said. Josh then pinned her on the wall and was about to force her into kissing him and...other things shown by the look in his eyes. Ash decided he needed to intervene and called out to the bully after stepping out of the shadows. The bully looked around and found the source of the noise and the glint in his eye was foreboding.

* * *

"Hey you want to help me with this girl...shes kind of hot isn't she" Josh said.

'Really he is trying this tactic is he...hmm well i could distract him to get the target off her back and onto mine.' thought Ash. "What do you mean by hot? She doesn't look like she is sweating."

"Dude, are you really that dense that you can't see how cute a girl is" Josh replied letting Leaf go to face Ash.

"What does cute mean?" Ash asked even though he knew the answer.

"Dude, you must be the densest man alive if you can't see how pretty someone is" Josh shot back

"Pretty?" Ash said acting confused seeing that Leaf ran away, to his relief.

Josh then began to bust up laughing.

* * *

From then on Ash was the one being bullied and his dense act became habit and he forgot to ever stop. Apparently a near death experience has that kind of effect on people. Who knew.

* * *

Ash was still sitting in the bed gawking at the girl in front of him.

"I see you have awoken Ash" The girl said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

'Her voice is like wind blowing through grass on a nice summers day'

"You must really like my human form, don't you chosen one" Of course at this Ash's dinner plate sized mouth shut and he was trying to sort through his thoughts.

'I though i was dead'

'Where am I'

'How did I get here'

'Wait...HUMAN FORM'

'CHOSEN ONE'

However the more he thought the more dead ends his mind seemed to hit.

' **All will be revealed in due time my friend you just have to trust me** '

He looked at the girl again to see she was smiling, as if to say she really did speak inside his mind.

'How can she do that' His thoughts began to wander again. 'I mean I have heard of aura being used to communicate telepathically as well as psychics but they both are really rare cases.'

' **Now I wouldn't be a very good god, of what you call pokemon, if I couldn't communicate with my followers across great distances.** '

'GOD, but that could only mean one thing...She is-' "Arceus" he said getting up at once to bow, of course forgetting the state of distress he was in and hastily returned back under the covers with a red face of embarrassment.

"Not to sound rude, but where are my clothes"

He gave a quick peek to see Arceus's smirk and quickly hid his face again.

' **Here you go** ' And with that he felt the warmness of clothes on him and got out of the King sized bed to look at them in a nearby body mirror. He was wearing a black skin tight t-shirt that showed off his particularly small muscles, loose black jeans, a black robe that reached his ankles, black combat boots with matching socks, and a hood that completely obscured his face. But now that he looked closer he realized he couldn't actually see his face at all, it was just a black empty void.

"Why is my face gone" Ash asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

' **Oops sorry i forgot to tell you about that, I figured that you wouldn't want to be recognized as Ash anymore, My chosen.** ' She replied

Ash shook his head,'Its going to take a bit to get used to that, but she was right about the not wanting to be recognized' he thought and then looked at Arceus to see her waiting expectantly.

' **Are you ready for a tour of your section of my castle** ' She asked

"Sure" He answered back.

* * *

 **Long Descriptive Section Ahead(Really boring but it has the layout ill be using for chapters in the future)**

* * *

She began to lead him out the double doors of his room(that was conveniently marked by a picture of a bed above it) into a large atrium that was decorated with regal pillars that shot upward into the ceiling that was just a white light. Now that he thought about it everything seemed to be white and pure even the clothes Arceus was wearing, and all of the sudden he began to feel out of place. Continuing on the Atrium had a portal in the center that lead to the meeting room that was basically just a room full of assorted sizes and colors of bean bags that were surprisingly comfortable. She showed him that he could open a portal from the meeting world back to his atrium by just saying:"Portal:Black Atrium" and it opened a portal a few inches in front of him. There were a total of five sets of doors in the atrium(including his bedroom door) that lead to the following: The door with a pokemon bowl above it was a cafeteria for his pokemon, with a barbel above it was the weights room, with a shoe above it came the endurance room, with a tree above it was the habitat room that had one of every type of habitat imaginable, and finally an assorted skills room for special moves that need specific conditions to be taught. Now when Ash looked into the habitat room he was surprised to see his pokemon from the ranch there who all tackled him and showered him with words of affection. Which was a very strange thing since he could actually understand them. After a few minutes talking with his pokemon Ash's thoughts began to creep into his mind again

* * *

"Hey Arceus?" Ash asked uncertainly

' **Yes Chosen? What is it you require of me.** ' She replied smiling at the relationship between him and pokemon.

"Where is Pikachu? He isn't here." Ash quietly asked.

After she heard his question her smile disappeared and she look really sad and almost guilty.

' **Ash...** '

'She used my real name...this isn't good' Ash thought

Her eyes began to tear up and she continued ' **You've been out a long time...like...a year...everyone thinks you committed suicide and Pikachu was...was...killed by a poacher after he claimed ownership from your ex-friends...and shortly after which...your mother was accused of being a spy for the Orre region since Kanto is not friends with them anymore and was executed by firing squad...I'm so sorry...I was so wrapped up in saving and watching after you that i forgot about your family until it was too late.'** The tears began falling faster and faster and she looked up hoping to see forgiveness in his eyes and all she saw through the hoods illusion was two brown eyes that began to change to turn blue.

The last thing that Ash remembered was hearing those words and the world began to turn black.

* * *

 **Bet you guys weren't expecting that. Huh. Even if you thought about it you would have never thought to do it this way now would you. But I guess I am just that good or I get really crazy ideas in my head that just work out for some reason. Anyway as all ways i would love your support. Leaf will also be making an appearance sometime later so look forward to that. Do you think Ash will forgive Arceus. How will Ash's personality be after hearing these things. Now I also know what else you guys are thinking: Zargon, Why wasn't Ash getting hit as hard by the whole near death experience. And i would say its because the fact that he has already had a near death experience and the memory is still in his subconscious so he coped with the experience better than he should have...plus he was really distracted by his random thoughts at the beginning his brain just didn't process it up until the point he found out the two most important people in his life died and he kind of snapped. Another thing is that the young Leaf/Ash thing will be continued as I think it has the potential to be helpful in the future to my writing and the fact that it is like a break from the actual story to see what Ash was like as a kid. Also I wrote 2000 words this chapter so I am proud of myself and will keep working towards making longer chapters in the future. Anyways this has been Zargon564 and I am signing off for the night so bye.**


	3. First Crush, Plotting Downfall

**Welcome back to another chapter of Shadow Heart. First off I want to address reviews, and then we will continue on with everything else.**

 **Flubbertastic: I love the OC submission and will be used later on in the story, thank you for reviewing.**

 **Chaos239: 1) Yes Ash will be getting legendaries(Mewtwo is a possibility) 2) Yes he will be getting back some of his old pokemon(though since I haven't really watched Hoen or Johto I'm going off a very limited knowledge on that front, but I will try my best and if anyone has any pokemon submission ideas I would love to hear them)(P.S. Greninja is on my list) 3) Yes readers can submit pokemon ideas for Ash, same rules apply for the OC submission(give them a move list and ability) 4) Maybe...Maybe not...you'll just have to find out. 5) Unsure at this point but i am leading towards Ash not forgiving and forgetting.**

 **thor94: Yep thought so, and don't worry you won't be disapointed.**

 **Bluepaw265: Glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing**

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed and/or just read the story it makes me happy to know that my story is good to read. Also I would like to thank: BenjaGrih, Kzer, luisfrank16, and ameya6895 for favoriting the story. As well as my eight followers for the support. And now on with the show...this time the POV will start with young Leaf and then move onto a bit of the present with Ash's awakening.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

* * *

'How does he become friends with pokemon so easily? They seem to really care for him' A young leaf though to herself as she hid behind a nearby tree spying on the boy. 'He seems to make friends with anyone he meets, and why does he do things for complete strangers with no thought of what might happen to him.' She continued and then ducked behind the tree as she saw him turning to look in her direction.

little did she know that he heard that she was behind that tree from a pidgey that had spotted her watching him.

"Hey...you can come out now, I know your there" He called out to her after he stood up.

'How...' She cursed at herself and walked out from around the tree. Maybe she could get some answers. "How did you know" She asked, walking up to him.

"Pidgey told me" he replied motioning his hand towards a pidgey sitting on the bench looking at them with its head cocked to one side.

"You can understand them" she said in disbelief

"A little" Ash muttered "Its all in the facial expressions" he added on at the look confusion that was apparent on her face.

"Why did you take the punishment for me when you knew you the consequences" She questioned him.

'Says the girl that was cowering in the corner' he mentally sighed. "Because you looked like you needed help" He said simply.

"That still isn't a good reason, you should have just left me be you dense fool" She reprimanded him harshly.

"Are you always this mean to people that helped you" Ash shot back with his own question starting into her eyes which unnerved her to the point that she began to think she didn't want to mess with this boy.

"No" She replied simply and turned around about ready to walk away "oh and thanks I guess for helping me out" She added over her shoulder.

'' **She seems nice** " Pidgey added with an obvious chuckle.

"No...what she seems like is a stuck up brat" Ash added harshly and sat back down on the bench to the pokemons delight.

" **Ooh Ash has a crush** " Pidgey mocked him.

Ash's face became red and he shouted "I DO NOT" and the pokemon all began to laugh at his misfortune.

* * *

 **Present(1 Week after last cut)**

Ash awoke and sat bolt upright again...scaring the daylights out of Arceus who happened to be asleep next to him. Ash's, now blue, eyes began to stare as he remembered his last memories and slouched.

At this Arceus spoke up ' **Ash, are you alright** '

Ash didn't even acknowledge the words passing through his brain and he sat there not even caring he didn't have a shirt on and was lost in thought. 'Its all my fault...if I had woken up earlier I could have saved her and...Pikachu...my best friend...Dead. Team Rocket will pay for this...I will make sure they all suffer...and those so called friends of mine...oh are they gonna get it when I find them'

Arceus sensing the hatred and negative emotions Ash had she began to worry. ' **Ash, do not blame yourself, blame the ones who did this...they are to blame. And I vow I will be with you until you until you have finished the revenge you are no doubt planning** '

"I will tear them limb from limb...I will torture them till the ends of time...I will have my revenge and they will all Know the pain I have felt and they will understand that they have made me what I am. And they will be scared." Ash said to no one in particular in a cold emotionless voice.

' **I know...but first we must plan and train... for many years... and when we return stronger we will take those in the world that have sought to bring us down, and we will crush them in our grasp** '

And as Ash laid back down to rest Arceus began to think, She would make those people pay...she will make sure they suffer for what they did...for they took the one thing she held most dear to her...they took the part of Ash that she fell in love with all those years ago. And for that...they will never be forgiven. And for that...she will make sure they will all lose whats most dear to them, to make sure they feel the pain that she feels right now.

* * *

 **Sorry guys for such a short chapter. I just didn't have enough detail for a longer chapter and I wanted to set up the next part of the story when it really gets going. BTW: Big Time skip is in 3 chapters so be prepared. Also I just wanted to say stay awesome guys and I am loving the support so keep it up. Anyway, this has been Zargon and I will catch you all later.**


	4. Revealing the Truth, Emergency Meeting

**First of all, I'm so sorry for not updating recently...I have been having family issues and got like tons of school work and haven't really gotten time to write until now. That said, I have been thinking about how to write this chapter and the next few, and also came to the sudden realization that in order to have longer chapters I am going to need to combine my chapter ideas into a fewer amount of chapters but still keep the length of each individual section. This also being said, I am combining two chapter ideas into this baby and the time skip will be next chapter. Now, since I have finished what I needed to say lets check the reviews:**

 **Flubbertastic: I don't know who will die first either. Maybe I will leave that one up to the readers.**

 **thor94: Yes...Lots of people are doomed. :)**

 **Anyways,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of that pokemon stuff but I would probably be a millionaire if I did.**

* * *

 **POV: Traitors(Day after the betrayal)**

"Karp...Karp" a sound blew around the lush forest and we find ourselves by a beautiful and serene small lake that has a bunch of tents around it. Laughter echoed from a fire set up in the center of the tents. A large table was set up on the right side of the camp with a glass cylinder, that held a sleeping pikachu.

"And the look on his face...It was priceless" Max managed to get out before he resolved to laughing on the floor

"Yeah! I mean the way he said, Brock aren't you going to lift me up? In that pleading tone of voice." May added while trying to hold back a giggle.

Everyone just laughed at the idea of this. That is, until a large horse like pokemon appeared in front of them and they all were silenced by the aura she gave off, it was pure and raw anger. **"Hello there young ones"** For once in the last 24 hours they all decided to shut up.

"Hello there, whats your name?" May questioned delicately. Brock and Dawn immediately gave each other a look and then they both remembered just what this pokemon was.

"I'm going to catch it" Max said confidently throwing one of his pokeballs "Go gallade" As soon as gallade appeared it bowed but not to Max. It bowed to the strange pokemon. **'Master, Thank you for gracing me with your pressence'. "You may rise my child"**

"What do you mean by _Child_ " Max practically shouted.

Brock chose this moment to speak up, "Max, get back before you anger her"

"NO, I WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON" Max shouted "GALLADE SHOULD ONLY BE LOYAL TO ME, HOW DID YOU EARN HIS TRUST!"

The entire group was silent, until Dawn decided to speak up. "Max, I am not sure you have heard how pokemon came into being, but I will help you out, that pokemon right there is Arceus the god of all pokemon and if you don't shut up she might kill you, and I don't think she will leave anything of you left."

This shut Max up. **'** **Why have you come here of all places, to see these weak minded humans.'** Gallade added bitterly.

 **"I have come here to talk to these foolish humans to speak to them about how I am going to make them suffer, for taking the one thing I cherished most in this world."**

"What have we done to offend you ma'am" Brock asked.

 **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OFFEND ME, YOU KILLED ASH KETCHUM, YOU KILLED MY CHOSEN ONE AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO STAND BEFORE ME ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS LIKE THAT"** Arceus exploded in rage. Everyone flinched simultaneously and started backing away. All except for Max.

"Why did you chose someone like that. He is such an idiot"

At that point Arceus lost it and a whirlwind started up. **"You will never ever insult my chosen ever again, Heed my warning you dumb mindless fools, in the coming years all you hold dear will vanish and disappear until all that is left of you is a broken shell."** Arceus vanished into thin air along with the whirlwind and the forest was silent. The only noise was left was the sudden scream as the group saw the glass cylinder that had held the sleeping pikachu once upon a moon and then what had befallen the poor pikachu as it was impaled through the chest on the tree above. Arceus had killed pikachu.

* * *

 **Present(One year, Two weeks, after the betrayal)**

"Charizard use **Flamethrower"**

Charizard used the high power flame attack to attack the dummy while it was circling it, he ended up clipping it's right shoulder which spun the whole thing in a circle.

"Nice try Charizard, I think that is enough training for today" Charizard gave...Red Satoshi a look as it landed.

In response Red replied with, "She said that she wanted to see me in the atrium in 5 minutes and I would rather not anger a god" Charizard snorted as if to say, 'Wimp'  
Almost instantly a lighting bolt came from the cloudless sky and hit him straight on.

Red just walked away not showing any emotion. This scared Charizard because if Red was not happy or even sad for a week that usually meant that something bad had happened.

As Red made it to the center of the atrium hands seemed to come out of nowhere and block his eyesight. " **Guess Who** " A voice in his mind questioned in a very childlike manner.

"Hmm...is that you...slowpoke" To which he felt the pokemon chuckle at.

" **No its me silly** " Arceus lowered her hands to show herself. She was wearing a long regal dress that was white and gold.

"Did you need something from me" Ash questioned her...still not showing emotion.

" **Yes...I think its time to notify the legendaries of the situation and to also warn them to be wary of travelers now** " Arceus took up a serious tone.

"Very well, shall we be departing then" Ash followed up with another question.

Arceus then led the way through the portal into the meeting room. Ash came second and landed in a bean bag next to Arceus's. As soon as they both made themselves comfortable...Arceus sent out a telepathic message that called all legendaries to the meeting room for an important discussion.

One by one portals appeared and legendaries, in their human forms, fell into there respective seats until everyone was accounted for.

Arceus soon stood up which silenced all talking that was going on. " **My children...I have called you all here for a reason, and this is to tell you that we can no longer trust any humans. This includes those who call you friends.** " Arceus said psychically.

Murmuring began to fill the room as the legendaries began to whisper their thoughts to each other.

" **Lady Arceus, if I may have the privilege to talk** " piped up Mew.

" **You may Mew** " Arceus responded sitting back down.

" **Thank you milady, I am curious as to why this must be...and of course if it has anything to do with this mysterious cloaked person that sits next to you** " A few affirmatives nods were seen through out the entire group as Mew asked these questions.

" **Very good questions Mew, and I will start with the second one first if I may...Yes, this all has to do with this person...and the answer to your first question may be answered by the person in question, it is up to them if they would rather keep their identity a secret though** "

Everyone, including Arceus, looked at him expectantly. Red thought for a moment and then shook his head no.

" **Very well then, if we can get back to the matter at ha...** " Arceus got cut off by an overpowering voice.

" **I am not satisfied...I don't think he has the right to withhold information from us** " Came Palkia's voice.

Arceus looked a bit annoyed at being interrupted, " **He has every right, as the one I have chosen to spend the rest of my life with...he has the only right to keep his identity and secrets hidden until he feels as though he is ready to share them"** At this, every legendary looked shocked at what Arceus had just said. " **Now if nobody has anything they would like to add, can we get back to the rest of the stuff we need to cover...we already went over our third topic so lets go back to the second one...For reasons that he would not like to share, you are all to cease contact with any and all humans...Now for our final topic..."**

Arceus seemed to think for a moment before continuing.

" **As I am sure you all have heard...Ash Ketchum was officially ruled dead two weeks ago...I have just gone over why he disapeared a year ago and I finally have an answer...Ash Ketchum...the chosen one...was murdered brutally...the orders came from not only Team Rocket, but every single organization that he ever faced...their is not even a trace of his physical body anymore.** " The entire room resolved to silence, all in obvious mourning for the boy.

Suddenly, Ash decided it was his turn to add to the conversation with his own telepathic communication, " **Now you see why humans cannot be trusted anymore, however...Arceus and I have set a plan in motion for the destruction of the organizations as a means of retaliation. We must all be strong in this time of loss. We will purge the filth of this world together and make sure that no evil survives. For now, we start with step one: Have me get the title of Master of Pokemon, step two: crack down on pokemon abusers, step three: replace corrupt gym leaders, step four: bring the world into the light. Only once we have completed these tasks then can we truly make sure the world is a better and safer place.** "

* * *

 **Information on new updating schedule: I will be updating this story every other week and will be updating my new Sword Art Online fanfiction the weeks that I don't update this one.  
**

 **I hope you liked this chapter that I rewrote like five times at least. I will be working on longer chapters that will hopefully contain more content. The next chapter will contain the time skip. Will contain more dark and brooding stuff. Also...Ash is now Red in case you didn't catch that...and he has literally lost his emotions. Fun, mostly because of the beginning of the next chapter has some lovey dovey stuff, and how will ash deal with that? Guess we will find out soon. Have a good week guys and I will start working on the next chapter to get it to you on time.**

 **-Zargon564-**


	5. I'm sorry and chapter 5

SH: Ch: 4

As I walked in to the atrium from the portal I saw that Arceus was in deep thought about something...she had said something during the meeting that had caught me off guard at the time and I wanted to talk to her about it. As I approached her she turned around and had one of those nervous looks on her face. I wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever drama she had at the moment. However, I decided to be "nice" and ask her about it instead. "You ok?" I questioned in my emotionless voice. "Yeah...it's just that...I have a question to ask you." Arceus said. "Really" I said in my sarcastic voice eyeing her. She just gave me this, Don't take that tone of voice with me, kind of look and took a deep breath...then, "will you go out on a date with me" she quickly blurted out and started staring at the ground an obvious blush forming on her face. I froze up in thought, 'so my suspicions were correct...she does like me...well...what do I...should I accept...if I did...where would I take her...maybe lumiose city...I know good cafe there...it's my...was my favorite place in Kalos.' She started to speak again stopping my train of thought, "it's ok if you don't want to. I will understand if you say no." She looked like she was about to cry. "No...No...I would enjoy going with you, I have just the place too. I will of course have to choose who to take with me, but I will take you on the best date I can manage." Arceus's face was priceless...it was somewhere between confusion, sadness, and shock. I repeated what I had said in my head and realized how it must of sounded. "I meant to say, what pokemon I will take with me, not who else I'll take with me. I'm not that heartless." The speed at which Arceus's emotions changed rivaled that of Latios's top flight speed. Her facial expressions were priceless as she pulled Ash into a bone breaking hug and started to skip to her room, muttering something about what she was going to wear. Thankfully Ash shouted after her to dress casually, otherwise she might have decided to dress like she was going to a royal banquet. And while that would be funny, Ash really didn't want to be a mew for the third time that week. After Arceus disappeared into her room(The largest door in the entire place), Ash decided to pick his pokemon for the trip and headed towards the training room. As he entered he noticed a few things: One, His pokemon were all looking extremely healthy. Two, at some point they decided to set up a tournament. And finally, Charizard seemed to be winning said tournament...easily. Ash said this because it was the last match of the tournament, and Charizard was going up against a very obviously exhausted Venusaur. Charizard was flying high above the grass type and using his flamethrower like a machine gun. However, with his speed training, Venusaur could easily dodge these attacks and fired off a very quick solar beam attack(due to the sun beaming overhead, most likely from a sunny day). The power of said move was weakened due to a type disadvantage, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt Charizard pretty nicely. The orange flying type(am I the only one confused by Charizard still being a flying fire type?) responded with a magnitude 9 which did an impressive amount of damage which fainted the already weakened Venusaur. As soon as the pokemon was declared fainted by the Pigeot referee, medic pokemon immidiatley rushed in to heal up the wounded and took them to a nearby resting encampment. At this point, Ash felt as though it was time to reveal himself and walked out from the tree cover clapping. Almost immediately every single one of his pokemon were lined up(Excluding Charizard, Venusaur, and the Gardevoir who was healing them) at attention. To an outsider it almost would look like Ash was the commander of a small army. A small army that could level entire cities with just one move. "I am going to Lumiose city..." Cries of uproar immediately ensued, though most of them came from the Charizard who wanted to at least try and knock some sense into the 'obviously deranged' persons head. "LET ME CONTINUE" Ash shouted and quieted down the angry pokemon so that he could speak, "Thank you! Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted *shoots Charizard a mean look* I will be going to Lumiose city with Arceus and I will be choosing some of you to go with me. Are there any volunteers?" Surprisingly there wasn't any volunteers, probably because Arceus scared them. Then again, nobody could understand why Ash would need to bring along anyone, if he did get into those kind of positions he would have the most powerful pokemon in the world to bail him out. Of course, those things didn't deter him from being a little bit careful, just in case Arceus wouldn't want to reveal herself. As he scanned the enormous group he thought to ask the one who could help him with his situation. "Who do you think should go with us Pikach-" he abruptly stopped in mid sentence. His pokemon were frozen. They didn't know how to react. Ashe meanwhile was dealing with an internal struggle of his own, still not believing his best friend was gone forever. He mumbled something just loud enough for the group to hear, "Charazard you are coming so let's get a move on". The flying fire(Still think this is kind of weird, anyone else?) type responded by sauntering over and tapping a pokeball on Red's belt. The red beam cast itself upon the pokemon and he was sucked into the sphere. With that, Ashe left the training room to go and wait for Arceus...or as she preferred to go by, Silver. Hopefully the date will ease his mind. If only he knew how wrong that was, it might have saved him some of his sanity...

 **Ok, it's been awhile.**

 **Like a year and a half.**

 **Can't really make up an excuse because it was all due to laziness and lack of motivation.**

 **To be honest I've had three quarters of this written for a year and couldn't bring myself to write another sentence for like 8 months due to me realizing how bad this story is. Like it's really bad and contradicts itself and I have no idea where I wanted to go with it(still don't) so whether or not I continue writing is up in the air but I will have an update on that within a couple of weeks. See you soon!**


	6. The Final Update

My fellow readers, unfortunately I have come bringing troubling news...due to circumstances I have decided that I cannot continue to write stories. I feel as though I have lead you all astray and betrayed your feelings of trust and for that I can only apologize. For the past year you have joined me on this journey and for that I'm grateful. Sadly it has come to the point that I must be truthful and tell you I cannot write any longer. My priorities in life have shifted away from writing and onto being an observer. I hope that within time you can forgive me. I won't lie to you, I have the time to write I just do not have the will. I have grown tired as of late. My own journey has not come to pass as I had previously wanted to and it has taken up residence within my heart and has constricted it. If you would like to finish these tales that are etched here you may do so at your own discretion(meaning if you want to write more for these or rewrite them go ahead, send me a pm if you do so I can check them out). Well, I bid you farewell for now and may you find safe travels on your own paths.


End file.
